


Diplomacy

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aggy is a bottom, All Wales brothers are stupid, Attempt at Humor, Background Lancelot/Vane/Percival, Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Euphemisms, Family, First Dance, Galas, Implied Past Heles/Percival, Irestill crew!!!, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Siblings, Siegfried is BIG, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tea as a sex metaphor, corsets, dance lessons, no surprise there, rich people stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: Aglovale joins the crew to work on peace treaties and other diplomatic efforts with neighboring islands. However, his past actions and persona as a King leads him to be quite the Enigma.Save for one indisputable fact.Heabsolutelywants to get with Siegfried.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter ended up being more Percy centered than I expected lmao. Although this is def a slow burn fic so you gotta wait for the good Siegvale content sadly.

“It has been some time, Siegfried.”

“...And you, Aglovale.”

Percival was likely sweating buckets underneath his armor, standing as proud as a chess piece as the two men before him exchanged a handshake.

Coughing, Lancelot motioned to Aglovale, prompting Percival to explain the situation at hand.

“You have all met my brother, Aglovale, under… slightly different circumstances. However, he has put his power into the hands of a well advised ruling regent in order to, well, travel with us upon the Grancypher.”

The noonday sun shined down upon his golden hair, and Aglovale gave the gathered members of the crew a curt bow. “I am traveling to engage in peace talks and establish alliances with neighboring Islands.”

“Does Wales not have airships?”

The king blinked, staring at the source of the question. “We do, indeed have airships, but traveling with this crew is perhaps one of the most strategic options.”

Rackam furrowed his brow, not a big fan of his answer. “...Suit yourself.”

Vane grinned. “You just wanted to see Percy, didn’t ya?”

Lancelot gave him a look that could kill, but Aglovale laughed in response. “I did indeed wished to see my brother, but that is hardly the only reason why I wished to travel with this crew…” He said, trailing off.

Percival swore he saw Aglovale’s lips flick upwards as he looked at Siegfried, black armor shining in the light.

“I look forward to working with you all in the future. I am in your care.”

***

Having tea with his brother was not new to Percival, but truth be told he was expecting it to be more…

_Private._

Aglovale seemed oddly cheery, pouring the boiling water into the finely decorated teapot- one of the remaining sets from the palace. He remembered it from his childhood.

His father purchased it for his mother many, many years ago.

Lancelot looked extremely put-together. Percival hadn’t seen him act so refined in a very long time…

“I appreciate your invitation, I never would have expected to be having tea with you a year ago.” Lancelot said, taking a sip of the deep amber tea.

“Nor would I.” Siegfried added as Aglovale filled his cup.

Percival looked at the fine brustrokes, the painting of a small songbird in blue on the white bone china. The rims were gilded with gold and the insides of the cup were painted the same shade, practically blinding any who looked into it.

This was the set Herzeloyde said was representative of Aglovale. Lamorak’s was lush greens with fine gold details, paintings of butterflies and beetles so real one might be inclined to try and crush one under their finger.

Supposedly their father bought another set that was emblazoned with the image of a dragon, a beast said to once represent him.

Perhaps it looked like Fafnir. He was never sure. If such a set existed he never saw it.

“Caught up in memories brother?”

The cup almost fell from his hands, startled by his brother’s question. “No! Well- perhaps.”

“It’s been a while since you have seen this tea set.”

“...Did mother ever receive mine?”

Aglovale pondered the question, filling Percival’s cup. “I think it may be somewhere back in the palace. Lamorak took his.”

If the other two at the table had questions they sure as hell didn’t voice them.

Siegfried stared blankly at his teacup, like he was trying to find something in the tea.

“Is something wrong with it?” Aglovale asked, eyes trained on the knight.

“No, I am just… Distracted. Tea, well...”

“Ah, so you are not much of a man for tea.”

Siegfried shook his head, carefully bringing the tea to his lips with an odd grace that Aglovale never would have associated with a man of his… nature. “I am afraid not. It has been a long time since I have partaken in such an intimate activity.”

“Really? Then I am honored to be your first in a long while.”

Lancelot was oddly calm, sitting across the table, and Percival looked like he was going to shatter the fragile teacup in his hands at the slightest disturbance.

“I never assumed you would have partaken in it at all, with your reputation as such an indomitable knight. I was expecting to be your first, in all honesty.”

“...No. the previous ruler of Feendrache quite enjoyed tea and other such activities. As a good friend and the head of the order of the Black Dragons I joined him quite frequently in his chambers.”

Lancelot piped up. “Most knights of the order, past and present, enjoy such activities, Sir Aglovale. Percy frequently invites myself and Vane to his chambers. For tea, obviously.”

Aglovale smirked, looking at his younger brother. “Is that so…”

Avoiding his gaze, Percival took a long sip of his now practically empty cup. The minute he set it back down upon the table, Lancelot was pouring him more, apparently extremely aware of his current state of utter bewilderment. 

“It’s very peaceful right now on this side of the ship…”

Lancelot nodded. “I believe Vane is out training Mordred and Arthur.”

Loud footsteps and some lighter pattering echoed from the hall.

Percival sighed. “Speaking of whom…”

As if on cue, Arthur burst through the door. “Lancelot!! Percival!! Vane wants you to come quick!”

“Arthur! You can’t just barge into a room like that!!” Mordred scolded, grabbing at the side of his armor, trying to yank him away.

Lancelot sighed, a gentle smile washing over his face. “Calm down you two, we will be there in a moment, won’t we, Percy?”

Percival grumbled, standing and brushing himself off, blushing at the hand Lancelot offered to him, although he did reluctantly take it.

Arthur was busy looking around the room in awe, but Mordred’s well-trained Eyes were set on Aglovale.

“...Are you of the house of Wales?”

Aglovale smiled, rising from the table and carefully approaching the young man. “I am the king of Wales, Aglovale. You must be Sir Lancelot’s son.”

Silence didn’t spread across the room so much as it stomped out any sound that could possibly be uttered. The whir of the engines on the other side of the ship seeped into the air.

“Aglovale. I have no children. This is Mordred, one of the knights in training. Arthur is his childhood friend, another young squire.”

“Ah, I see. I assumed my brother’s companions would be much older than him, I deeply apologize for the confusion.”

Percival grabbed Lancelot’s wrist. “The mongrel needs to see us, no? Now let’s move along.”

“If you will pardon our absence Aglovale, we must ensure our friend is unharmed.”

“It's no problem at all.”

With that, the two knights left, dragged forward by Arthur, likely up to the top decks of the ship. The king closed the door and strided back to the table, returning to his sea across from Siegfried.

“So. You are the legendary Siegfried.”

“I am.”

Aglovale's eyes hardly strayed from Siegfried, but he wasn't going to point that out.

“I deeply apologize, our last meeting was on quite terrible terms. I fully intend to reconcile this relationship.”

“Hmm. Apology accepted.”

A much more… awkward silence settled over them. 

Siegfried finished his tea, setting the cup upon the saucer with a click. “If you will excuse me, I need to ensure the others are not up to any trouble.”

“Oh, but of course. Please thank them for me, I greatly appreciated their attendance.”

“I will carry on your good wishes. Have a good evening, Aglovale.”

The door snapped shut, and he stood there for a moment, looking where Siegfried once stood.

_“Damn it.”_


	2. Bodyguards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival is quite angry to be assigned to the task of babysitting his brother, although attending parties and attempting to reconcile with him may not be too bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of build up... I swear there will be a real Siegvale chapter at some point!

Aglovale looked much too pleased with himself as the carriage clattered down the cobblestone streets. The diplomatic mission did go well, but Percival would attest it didn’t go that well.

Not well enough for him to be acting like _that._

He had repeatedly attempted to strike up conversation with Siegfried, to few results. The Knight was rightfully extremely wary of Aglovale, and while Percival was perhaps too keen to forgive his brother, he knew the other knights were much more careful.

A small notebook was held open in his hands and he idly jotted down notes, ignoring the armor clad knight next to him. 

“What is that brother?”

Aglovale looked up. “Oh, it’s just a small journal. I use it to track events of importance.”

Siegfried made a noise of recognition. He wasn’t in a particularly chatty mood.

“We are to attend a gala within the week.”

“Who?”

“The three of us. Now that your captain has approved you two as my escorts I do intend to invite you to any event that I possibly can.” Aglovale said, jotting down a few more notes.

Percival scowled. “I fail to see how you need bodyguards.”

Siegfried grunted. “I don’t think we’re bodyguards, Percival. We’re jailers.”

Aglovale laughed. “Naturally your captain wishes to keep a close eye on me. And I jumped at the opportunity to drag my baby brother around wherever I wanted.”

“Hey! I’m not that much younger than you!”

“Five years is a good amount of time.” Siegfried noted, looking out the window.

“Yes! And besides, you hardly changed much since we were children.”

“Neither of us really changed.”

Aglovale nodded. “That is quite true. Although I don’t know if the same applies to Lamorak.”

“Have you not seen him?”

“No, I have no idea where to start either.”

Percival looked down at the floor of the carriage. “...I hope he…”

“Didn’t turn out like me.”

***

“Oh, please do get him off the ship, he could use the socializing.”

“Thank you for your agreement. I’ll see to wardrobe and transportation.” Aglovale said, bowing slightly in thanks.

“You are dismissed.”

The king smirked at his brother before turning at leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

The second he was gone Percival’s tone completely shifted.

“You talk like I’m some sort of _animal_ captain!” Percival yipped.

The small woman was at her desk, her co-captain having walked off with some young assassin… Jamil, was it?

“You can’t only talk to Vane and Lancelot.”

“I try to avoid talking more than necessary with them-“

“And that’s _exactly_ my point. Go off, keep an eye on your brother, dress nice, eat good food, and collect more vassals! It’s a win-win situation!”

“Djeeta, I can understand your reasoning sending me to accompany him, but _Siegfried?_ Do you not trust me with keeping my Brother in check?”

“If you have recluse tendencies than Siegfried is the hermit to rule them all. It’s not going to take all day, and he has proven diplomatic skills. Also Vane and Lancelot are gone, and it would be good to have some well-respected voice from Feendrache, do you not agree?”

She was right and he hated it- but no amount of pouting like a spoiled child was going to save him here.

“...Fine. I yield.”

“Good. Now go figure out your outfit and all that jazz.”

Percival was about to bring another thing up but he was promptly shoved out the door by Djeeta, who was certainly very impatient to get _something_ done.

“...Fine then.”

***

“ _Hah_ \- Damn Percival you’re so _tight…”_ Lancelot huffed, sweat dripping down his back.

“So pretty…” Vane breathed, running his hands down the sides of Percival’s chest. 

“Shut up- Mongrel…”

“Just a biiiiiiittt more….” Lancelot purred, pulling the ribbons tighter. 

“Hey Percy why you gotta wear a corset to this?”

_“-hah-_ It’s the mark of a dignified nobleman-“

Lancelot yanked the ribbons tighter and took the opportunity to squeeze Percival’s ass through his underclothes. “He wants to upstage his brother.”

“Awww But Percy!! You look plenty pretty!”

Face as red as his hair, Percival huffed. It was rare he needed assistance with corsets, but his more formal one required extra hands in order to tighten. He knew Vane would accidentally asphyxiate him should he pass over control to the overgrown puppy, and asking his brother would be absolutely shameful.

So the reins were passed to Lancelot, as they often tended to be, and he gave an inconceivable amount of control to the man.

He absolutely adored this corset though- the black and red paired with the white undershirt made him the peak of refinement, with pants that could fluster even Vane adorning his long legs and a coat with thousands of gold embroidery pieces topping off the ensemble.

“I never asked for your opinion, dog.”

Vane pouted, hands dancing up his thigh. Percival was braced against one of the posts of his canopy bed, Vane sitting idly upon the edge of the mattress. Lancelot was pulling at the ribbons like a workhorse upon a sledge. 

“Still, you’re so pretty…”

He could feel his cheeks warming up. Vane was likely very much aware of his affect on Percival, but of how much he gave no indication.

“I must agree with you Vane. He’s a bit _too_ pretty, don’t ‘cha think? Almost makes a man want to rough him up a little.”

“DON’T YOU _DARE.”_

Lancelot laughed, the ribbons being held taught in one fist, much like a leash. “Alright Vane, hold him tight!”

He nodded, embracing Percival in a crushing bear-hug as Lancelot tied up the ribbons in a beautiful bow.

If Percival thought he was going to be released when Lancelot was finished he was _wrong._ Lancelot pressed up against his back, breath brushing the back of his revealed neck. “Such a pretty boy…”

“Lancelot Edward Dulac if you do what I think you’re going to do I _will kill yo-“_ his threat was cut off by Vane pulling him into his lap. 

“Good thing I’m not Lancey~”

***

Aglovale was already waiting on the deck when he stumbled out of the hall.

“You took quite some time, I was almost certain you had tripped and hit your head on something.”

A sudden primal urge seized him to punch the smirk off of his brother’s face, but he managed to restrain it.

Siegfried climbed up the ramp to the dock. “The carriage that was sent has arrived.”

Percival was hardly listening, taking too much time to pick apart the beauty of Siegfried’s attire. 

Seeing him stripped of his armor was a sight in itself, but the extremely modern attire was so _eye catching…_

“Shall we go brother?” 

Aglovale was nothing to scoff at either, with a long tunic that looked more like an evening gown than Percival would like to admit- covered in fine silver threads.

The fact that Aglovale’s corset was likely tighter and therefore more slimming than his own slightly irked him, but did not enrage him as much as the idea that _Siegfried_ likely pulled those ribbons tight around his body.

Aglovale, clutching a bedpost like he was earlier, back arching and lips gasping for air was Siegfried’s arms tensed and flexed as the pulled the corset tight without even breaking a _sweat-_

_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!_

“Yes, Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter!!!](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep)


	3. Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival thought this was going to be much worse, but spending time with a friend spared him the agony of third wheeling for the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heles and Percival are friends fight me.
> 
> Next chapter will be actual Siegvale content I swear!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lights seemed to swirl around the room, casting everything in a strange, unreal light. Percival kept to himself, staying towards the fringes of the hall, nursing a goblet of wine.

He was never one for parties, neither was Aglovale frankly. He had no idea why Aglovale seemed so excited-

_He wanted to see Siegfried in formalwear._

The thought made him want to puke. His brother was a grown adult, he wasn’t one to boss him around- but _still_ the thought of _Aglovale_ having intimate relations with _Siegfried-_

His stomach churned at the very _thought_ of any romantic interactions between them.

Someone stepped closer to him, and he turned to look. A younger noble had wandered beside him-

“Seruel, It’s been some time.”

The erune turned, ears flicking. “Percival, how have you been faring?”

“Quite well. I was informed of the restoration of Deirdre by you and your sister. Congratulations on such an achievement.”

“Ah yes, You have been in frequent contact with her. She is in attendance if you would wish to speak to her.” 

“It would be an honor.”

“Follow me.”

Tailing the elegantly dressed man, he scanned the crowd. He was sure he would be able to spot her from a mile away-

“Percival!”

“Lady Heles! It’s been some time.”

The woman laughed, embracing him despite the drink her hand. “One could say that. I wasn’t expecting you to be in attendance.”

“I wasn’t either, to be honest.”

“I didn’t know Siegfried got married either.”

Percival almost choked on his wine. “Ex-Excuse me?”

Heles and Seruel looked at him with a shared expression he could only described as ‘well bred panic’.

“Is that not his wife, in the blue? Who’s getting him a drink?”

Percival was going to light on fire and then melt through the floor. His goblet was probably steaming in his hand right now. “N-No, That is my brother, Aglovale.”

Seruel blinked for a moment, before excusing himself.

Heles’s eyes were saucers for a moment, before she composed herself. “...I am sorry for my jumping to conclusions, I was almost completely sure they were romantically involved-”

“It’s alright Heles…”

She pursed her lip. The black satin of her dress shimmered in the candlelight. “...It’s odd. Jealousy.”

That had never occurred to him before. “I’m by no means envious of him. It’s just. Strange.”

Heles could see something deep inside of him that he himself could not recognize but didn’t say a word about it.

“Would you like to take a walk? I can’t help but feel some fresh air would clear our heads.”

“Yes, that would be good.”

The night air whipped past his slicked hair and despite the cold, Heles walked down the steps with a grace absolutely unparalleled.

“I cannot help but believe your letters were… _lacking_ in details~” She smiled.

“Well, They could easily be intercepted!”

Laughing, she waved him off. “I have never met a warrior in my life who could take down an Imperial Roc from the house of Wales.”

“Galehaut is quite the noble bird, but should something happen to him, anyone would be able to read our correspondence!”

“Do you propose we write in code then?”

Percival scoffed, admiring the roses and hedges in the moonlight. “No, I would simply advise against sharing personal details.”

“You’re jealous aren’t you! Aha! I knew it!”

“...” Percival avoided her gaze, leaning against the wall of a Gazebo.

“So, who is it? I knew you were with _someone~”_

He tried to avoid her smirk and burning gaze, but she kept creeping closer, and at some point, any onlooker would have started… _assuming_ things. He slowly raised a gloved hand, holding up two fingers.

“You _scoundrel!_ Who, may I ask, has stolen your heart?!”

“Well-” Opening his mouth like a flabbergasted demonbream, he quickly composed himself as she waited impatiently. “...Two of my fellow knights.”

“Ah! So you are much like Seruel!”

“Pardon!?”

“His frequent trysts with Naoise are not particularly well hidden, you know. Frankly, I think Seruel prefers it that way.”

Shell Shocked, he tried to process the new information. “I never would have thought of Seruel as the kind of man-”

“Enough about him, On to you. Are your lovers perhaps… Those two captains who took over for you?~”

The red flooding his face and neck told her all she needed to know. “Congratulations! It’s quite wonderful to be in love, I have heard.”

That response surprised him. “Are you not in love? I would have thought for sure many maidens would have lined up to court you.”

“No, I am devoted Irestill, I thought you of all people would know as much.”

“Irestill Is quite the independent land, and you are no longer it’s queen. I am sure you could find it in yourself to court some person or another.” _Lord knows you don’t need any heirs to hold power within the bloodline…_

She shrugged. “But you are with not one but two knights!! I mean, it is quite fitting, you would want two to do all the heavy lifting in the bedroom-“

Percival sputtered with the refinement of a drunken fish. _“Excuse me?!”_

“I mean, you are quite lazy when it comes to intimacy-“

“I let you sleep with me _one time_ and then I am subjected to such _slander!”_

“Oh please you _begged_ me to take you.”

“We were young and foolish!”

“And you couldn’t get Siegfried to notice you despite the fact you bore a striking resemblance to a bitch in heat.”

That comment hit way too hard. She was right and he wanted to destroy her.

“Speaking of whom, I wonder if he’s aware of Aglovale’s attempts.”

“What attempts?!”

“Have you not noticed?”

“No, no- I haven’t seen them all night. What was he doing?”

Heles raised an eyebrow. “You really haven’t seen him? Strutting around like a peafowl?”

Percival buried his face in his hands. “Skies….”

“It’s not as disgusting as one may assume, it’s really quite hilarious.”

“Is Siegfried aware of this?”

Heles looked deep in thought, analyzing all of the past events. “I can’t help but believe so, but Aglovale seems blissfully unaware that Siegfried knows what he’s trying to do.”

Percival was going to throw himself into the fountain.

“I think it will be alright. I have a room procured here if you would like to stay with me.” Heles said, resting a hand on his forearm.

“I’m not sure if that would be appropriate….”

“I can request a magnum of the finest red wine in the land.”

“I’m sold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter!!!!!](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep)


	4. Read the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little short! I was very impatient to move on to actual Siegvale stuff....
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!

“You don’t need to join me”

Siegfried grunted, keeping pace with the king as they strode down the hall to a random bedroom.

“You don’t want to leave me alone, do you~”

Siegfried scoffed. Aglovale was absolutely correct in his assumption, but Siegfried’s intentions were much more selfish than he would like to admit.

He _loved_ seeing Aglovale try so hard. It was absolutely comical. 

The king knew his way around the palace, slipping through the complex maze of halls, Siegfried beside him the entire time. 

“Here. This room is hardly used.”

Siegfried followed him as he opened the door.

The room was as opulent as one would expect in a palace, fine embroidered blankets, mountains of pillows and furs- no comfort was left untreated. 

Aglovale shed his outer layers, taking off his shoes. 

“You can relax you know.”

Siegfried grunted.

“...Could you assist me then?”

Aglovale was fiddling with the ribbons of his corset, silver undershirt shining in the light of the charmed candles.

Siegfried removed his gloves, hand pushing his long golden hair back up his neck. Aglovale shivered, but he made no comment. 

The ribbons draped over his hand as he slowly opened the corset, Aglovale heaving a shaky sigh. If Siegfried was more foolish he would have associated the noise with something more sexual.

Unlacing the corset he pulled it from Aglovale’s torso, hands dancing across his stomach.

Another shiver danced through his body.

“There. It's done.”

Aglovale shed his clothing, save for his most intimate garments. “Thank you.”

Siegfried made no comment, taking off his shoes and carefully laying Aglovale’s shed clothes over a chair.

“You may take the bed if you would like.”

“I will decline. It would be insulting to deny such a thing to a king. Besides, these are most likely the best armchairs I have ever had the pleasure of sleeping in.”

Aglovale wanted to insist, point out that they were not as spritely as some of the other men on the airship, but he didn't wish to insult the man. They were not exactly old either.

The blankets were just as plush as he imagined, and he almost considered inviting Siegfried to sleep with him, but the thought was hardly even completed before he had drifted off to sleep.

***

“Did you sleep well over there?”

“Bold of you to assume I sleep Aglovale.”

The answer confused, or maybe even concerned him. He sat up in the bed, looking at the knight open the curtains and tended to the fire.

“Next time you should take the bed with me.”

“I fail to see how that would be seen as appropriate.”

“May I remind you of my position?”

Siegfried was silent. 

Aglovale stretched, striding across the cold floors to his bodyguard. “I must be presentable as we leave, or the other attendees will begin to make assumptions.”

“Such as that we are wed?”

Aglovale smiled, and Siegfried was sure he _wanted_ that rumour to perpetuate.

“The king of Wales marrying the greatest knight in all the skydoms! How is that not a glorious concept?”

Preparing the corset, Siegfried scoffed. “I am unsure if King Carl would let me off that easily-”

“He is not your king.”

He stopped. Aglovale was right, he was bound to Feendrache as a _land_ , not to the king of it. Borders and petty laws didn't matter to him. He defended the spirit of Feendrache- if he hadn't become that spirit himself.

“You are correct.”

“A knight with no king… quite strange to many, do you not agree?”

“To those who fail to recognize a nation as an idea as opposed to a structure of borders and kings and lords and other muckary.”

Aglovale was about to retort but he felt the corset being fastened around his chest, and he quickly grabbed at the bedpost, legs splayed and locked under him in a very sensual manner.

Not that Siegfried would care as he pulled the strings tight.

He stopped, not as tight as the night before. “We only need to make it to the carriage and onto the ship.”

Aglovale didn't want to admit he had a point. He turned, hand idly brushing down his chest. 

“I must say, this outfit quite suits you. The tie is a bit too tight though. We could effort to remedy that.”

Siegfried didn't say a word as Aglovale’s nimble fingers loosened his tie.

“Much better.”

***

“And that's why _none_ of this is working out.”

“That's rough Percival.”

The man groaned, rolling over in the absolutely massive bed, popping a strawberry in his mouth. The two were tired, but much too exhausted for the effort of sleep. 

So they lay on the bed and ate and drank and talked about their feelings.

“I fail to see why my relationship with them is a good thing- I was once their superior for Primals's sake! And then they invite me into their relationship and I suddenly lose all my natural charm! And I'm not exactly as low a status as them, I can't afford to live in such a way… can I?”

Heles shrugged, swirling her wine. “Life goes on. Although I will admit not being royalty anymore is quite freeing.”

Percival dragged a hand down his face. This was a disaster, he shouldn't be with Vane and Lancelot… should he? “So. You’re absent love life.”

“I fail to see how I need to be dragged into this.”

“I proclaimed all my troubles, there’s no reason why you shouldn’t proclaim your own.”

“...Alright.”

***

The sun had risen and Percival had requested to travel home with Seruel and Heles, a reunion and necessary diplomatic talks much overdue.

Not that Aglovale much minded, he was entirely in favor of spending more time alone with Siegfried. Although he was a bit jealous his brother had someone to gossip with- there was no one in the world who would tolerate his ramblings about the knight’s divine form.

Keeping posture as he entered the carriage, he was extremely tempted to deflate the moment his ass touched the plush seats.

He extinguished the thought. He needed to keep a refined demeanor about him, in order to impress Siegfried.

A massive sword clanged against the floor.

“Do be careful, I believe repairs would be extremely expensive.”

All he got for an answer was a huff.

“Balmung’s seen a lot more than I have.”

“...Where did you purchase that sword, I’ve never seen one of such style… not to mention its impressive length and immense… _girth…”_

Siegfried had the audacity to shrug, unfazed by Aglovale’s extremely improper euphemisms. “I think I’ve had it all my life. My earliest memory is of slaying monsters with it.”

Aglovale’s laughter rang out into the carriage. “You cannot be serious! Were you born from earth itself!? Perhaps you are better called the Wolf of Dragons than a man!”

An intense gaze silenced him.

“I fail to see how that matters now.”

He shrunk back into the seat. “...I apologize, you’re right.”

Siegfried adjusted his posture, gazing out the windows. He looked… odd in regular clothing. He looked like something would burst from his skin at any moment- This _was_ a man who had been bathed in dragon's blood once before…

A man who had almost killed him once before.

His current bodyguard was objectively the greatest killing machine whis world had ever seen-

And Aglovale didn’t know how he felt about that.


	5. Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really should have predicted this- not like Siegfried was gentle in private either (he assumed, not like he had ever _experienced_ such a thing)- but it still bothered him slightly.

“Honestly, how could you not know something so crucial to court life?”

“I watched balls from the sidelines, I have no reason or need to participate in one myself.”

Aglovale clicked his tongue. “A shame. Well, I shall teach you.”

Siegfried raised an eyebrow. “Now?”

“If not now, then when?”

A small smile graced his face. “Wouldn’t hurt to know.”

“It’s a good thing to know the basics of!” Aglovale huffed, shuffling around the room, thinking to himself. “Is there anywhere we could practice in this massive place?”

Siegfried thought to himself. All the recreational rooms were stuffed bursting with games and instruments and tables- they would be unable to practice there. Aglovale likely wanted privacy, so the deck was not an option… 

“The dining hall clears out late at night, and there’s an odd music box in there we could use.”

He chewed his lip, debating it. “Fine then. We shall meet at midnight for out first practice. But before then we should discuss basic steps.”

Siegfried heard and unbelievable amount of scrolls and books being placed on the table. 

“We will start with these.”

***

Aglovale rubbed the sleep from his eyes in the hall, trying to pull himself into a more dignified appearance.

Carefully opening the door to the dining hall, he blinked, seeing a fair number of chairs pushed to the side.

“Ah, you’ve arrived.” Siegfried said, fumbling with an odd box with brass decorations against the back wall.

“What is that?”

“Dancho calls it a ‘jukebox’, but it’s just a very large music box.”

Aglovale watched in curiosity as the box hummed to life, a broken and crackling tune soon becoming recognizable. “Fascinating…”

A hand was offered out to him.

“Shall be begin?”

Siegfried’s hair was pulled up, simple clothes somehow draping and framing his body perfectly. 

He looked divine and if Aglovale was more awake he would swoon into the hardwood and possibly faint.

Delicately placing his hand in Siegfried’s, he nodded. “First, you shall play the submissive steps. Place your arm around my shoulder-“

Siegfried did so, and Aglovale stepped forward, lacing his arm around the man’s waist, bringing their chests closer. “Now, keep our hands together, we may keep them closer to our bodies if you wish.”

A nod was all he got as reply.

“Alright, now bring your foot forwa _RD-“_ Aglovale bit his lip so hard it almost bled, the crushing weight on his foot almost bringing the poor man to tears.

“Ah, I apologize-“

“Can you- please- move it-“

Siegfried took a step back, foot somehow catching on the hem of Aglovale’s pants-

Sending them tumbling to the floor.

Aglovale spoke up, head pressed between Siegfried’s pectorals. “...I don’t think we should try that again.”

“...Agreed.”

***

“There must be _some_ dance you’re good at!”

Aglovale was growing frustrated. They had fallen countless times, his feet were likely entirely black and blue, he had gotten an elbow or two to the ribs, and he almost got a tooth knocked out of his skull. 

Dancing with Siegfried was like going to war with a damn _dragon._

The man, in all his glory, looked completely unfazed, despite the fact that Aglovale just looked like the unlucky victim of a horde of violence thirsty guards.

He really should have predicted this- not like Siegfried was gentle in private either (he assumed, not like he had ever _experienced_ such a thing)- but it still bothered him slightly. 

There was _no dance_ he seemed capable of. Foxtrot, Waltz (including all the variations), slow dance- none of it seemed to work for him!

“I hope you’re not this clumsy in other matters of intimacy…”

Siegfried looked at him, hands running through the loose brown waves as he pulled his hair back. “What?”

Aglovale was suddenly _extremely red_. “Hm?”

They stared at each other for a moment. 

“I think we should stop for the evening, the sun is starting to rise by now-“

“Wooooaaaahhh What are _you two_ doing in here!” A not so quiet whisper cut through the air.

“Ah, Good morning Vane.”

To say that Aglovale was mortified was an understatement. “I- I Have matters I must attend too.”

He brushed past the knight on the way out, trying to stay refined as he practically charged down the hall.

“Did I. Interrupt something?”

“You’re fine Vane.” Siegfried said, pushing the tables and chairs back into order. “What are you making for breakfast this morning?”

“Ah, Percy mentioned that he wanted quiche a day ago, I thought I’d surprise him and Lancey!”

He chuckled, pushing in the last chair. “That sounds excellent.”

“Would you like one? I gotta make breakfast for Mordred and Arthur too.”

“That would be quite nice.”

***

The lack of sleep grated on him. Making tea was his only option, not wanting to be subject to the dining hall for quite some time.

Bringing a magic kettle was likely the best thing he could have done, all things considered.

Allowing the water proper time to boil, he worked on putting away the reading materials. The books and papers were stored neatly on one of the many bookshelves.

A black, locked box in the back of the deep shelves bothered him. He _knew_ what scraps of knowledge were in there, but they tempted him. Whispers in the back of his mind he was never able to quite shake. Deep, violent thoughts-

The ones that made his tongue ache for the taste of blood and the rush of power through his veins.

_No, that’s why you are on this trip. To stop it from overtaking you._

Scrolls were piled up in front of it to hide it from view.

Tea steeped in a white and blue cup, the fine brushstrokes of a songbird.

He was running out of tea bricks. He would need to buy more. Maybe some of these islands would have those strange ‘teabag’ things. He had never tried one himself, but he heard they were quite easy- much less of a hassle than bricks or loose-leaf.

_Doubt there’ll ever be an alternative to the sugar cone, but oh well. Mine will last…_

There were no uncovered mirrors in his room, but he knew his face likely looked sunken and dark, much older than his true age.

He probably looked like his father.

Percival was blessed, looking so much their mother. Lamorak looked their grandfather- and was a wanderer, much like him.

Aglovale was cursed. 

Sometimes he swore he could still feel the power of the underworld pulsing through him like a drug- making him aware of even the wings of a fly. 

A knock on the door almost made him drop his cup, hand shaking as it almost clattered onto the saucer.

“C-come in.”

The door creaked open, Siegfried stepping inside, something absolutely mouthwatering on a plate in his hand.

“Vane made quiche. I brought one for us to share.”

_Us._

_Us to share._

Were they a unit now? A pair? 

“Oh, I just made tea, would you like some?”

“I’ll pass.”

_Shit, forgot he’s not a man for tea._

Siegfried sat down across from him, putting the plate between them, offering Aglovale a fork.

“Did you forget napkins or something?”

“Ah, it seems I have-“

“No worries, I think I may have some tea napkins.” Aglovale said, standing and going to rifle through a chest.

Siegfried was still in his casual garments, hair pulled to the side. He almost looked like a domestic husband in such attire-

_No! You cannot afford to think that way-_

“Any particular reason why you decided to join me?” He asked, bringing over the napkins.

“I can’t have you starve on my watch, Percival would be quite displeased.”

“I see. You’ve lost far too many kings already.”

He was about to bring a bite to his mouth when he heard a crunch, and then a sharp, ringing snap.

“If you will excuse me Sir. Have a good day.”

Aglovale only realized his mistake as Siegfried was halfway out the door, the splinters of Metal littering the tablecloth and the fine lace napkin.

In an extremely unrefined action, he slouched forward, burying his face in his hands.

_“Fuck.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, Kudo... Whatever it is you want to do!
> 
> I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep?lang=en) If you want to yell at me there!
> 
> NSFW will be in the next chapter... So keep an eye out for that.....


	6. Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that he was most definitely not a king here.
> 
> Siegfried was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The NSFW. enjoy you heathens

The party was uneventful, the only thing of interest the tension between them. Siegfried seemed on edge, despite the glasses of wine Aglovale continued providing him.

Aglovale had made a show of his bodyguard, perhaps behaving a bit too rashly, too much like a flirty young lady as opposed to a king.

Not that he particularly minded, being cornered by Siegfried in the hallway on the way to their reserved chambers,

“I absolutely despise you.”

“Then that makes two of us.”

The darkness of the hall cast monstrous shadows over Siegfried’s face. “I cannot seem to detach myself from you- damned leech.”

“And I, from you.”

“I have met many wretched kings in my life, but I have never looked forward to spending so much time with one.”

“Ah, So it is morbid curiosity that brings you so close to me? You simply cannot look away from the violence, can you.”

Siegfried huffed, breath curling into the cold hallway in a puff of steam. 

It took a lot to remind Aglovale of Siegfried’s hotly debated lack of humanity, and the fact that Siegfried’s body temperature was somehow high enough to form puffs of steam in a hallway.

He absolutely couldn’t wait to have this man impale him on his cock.

“One could say it is the desire to see horrific things.”

“And what would you do with such things? Only watch?”

“No. I right those wrongs.”

Aglovale was about to retort, when clawed gloves thread through his hair and pulled his head forward- chapped and worn lips brushing against his own before they both relented, deepening the kiss out of instinct- bordering on habit.

His breath was just as hot as he expected- or maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Either way, he would accept both love and death at his hands.

“The night is waning, is it not?”

“I would argue it is waxing.”

“Regardless, we needn’t not continue our debate in a hallway.”

Siegfried grumbled, pulling away from him ever so slightly.

Aglovale smiled, licking his lips. “Let us retreat to my chambers.”

***

Dark armor dug into the sturdy blue fabric of his tunic. Pressed up against the wall, Aglovale hoped his brother was staying with his partners in their shared accommodations. 

He carefully removed his gloves with his teeth, casting them off into a corner of the room. Alcohol was thick on Siegfried’s breath, brushing against his neck, hot enough to form a puff of steam as he exhaled.

“You do not need to spoil me…”

“Naturally. No man who seeks me out wishes to be pampered.”

His voice was deep and echoed in his chest, reverberating against his own. Aglovale wanted to rip off all of his dark armor to see what lie beneath- the networks of scars over a distinct topography of muscles just waiting for his fingers to be dragged across.

Something clanged to the floor. Aglovale felt a shiver run through him as a bare hand dragged up his leg.

Buckles were quickly undone, and his tight, sorry excuse for pants were quickly shoved down- by no means completely removed, just enough to do what needed to be done.

Washing the results of this encounter from the fine fabric and embroidery was going to be a pain. A sacrifice he was willing to make as Siegfried’s gloved hand grabbed his ass, clawed fingers sinking into the plush flesh.

He heard some clanking, Siegfried removing his bladed vambraces. A shiver went through him as they dropped like rocks to the floor- he was sure one of them was now imbedded in the wood.

Hot breath curled against his neck and Siegfried was _pressing_ against him with a clawed, metal hand on his ass and he felt so _alive._

Siegfried could crush him in an instant and he would welcome it with open arms. 

“You've let your guard down…”

He was certain his death would be swift- Siegfried would kill him like any other foe, unimportant and cheap.

Voice shuddering in his throat, with hooded eyes he gazed at the knight. “Kiss me.”

No contract in hell would have assured Siegfried’s compliance and yet chapped lips brushed his own tantalizingly and a bare hand cupped his cheek and suddenly they were acting like a couple. Lips moved in perfect time, like dancers at a Gala, and Aglovale was seconds away from melting into this man's arms.

A string of saliva connected their lips as they pulled apart, Aglovale shivering as Siegfried's dark eyes bore into him, stripping him bare before the knight.

“On the bed.”

Aglovale was about to move, but Siegfried decided to take matters into his own hands, picking him up like a bride and tossing him onto the bed, armor still clanking as he did so.

The clawed hand flipped him onto his stomach, taking his hips up as his head nestled itself in the pillows. There was some shuffling, undergarments being peeled from his body, shoved down his thighs, dripping cock springing free.

Something was uncorked, placed on the bedside table as buckles were undone and armor was shifted around. He moaned at the very _thought_ of Siegfried's undoubtedly impressive cock.

He almost turned to look, more shuffling and a warm, bare hand toying with his his ass pulling him away from the idea.

Cool oil was dripped down onto the pale skin, running down past his puckered hole and down his legs, coating everything in ample lubrication.

Or so he thought.

The bare hand gently pressed at the tense ring of muscle, before a fingertip slipped in. Aglovale twitched almost violently at the intrusion, but an armored hand on his hip kept him down.

A fingertip became an entire slick finger, slowly pressing and stretching until he could fit in a second, and then a third- then he began to curl his fingers, drawing moans from Aglovale’s lips as his cock leaked precum onto the bed below him.

Fingers rubbing against his inner walls almost send him over the edge- but then the source of his pleasure were quickly removed.

“You will not finish until I say so.”

He could only whine a response, waiting to be filled again by Siegfried's thick fingers. He felt so _empty_ without them now...

And then he felt the _burn._ The _stretch_. The _weight_ of Siegfried over him, in him, clawing at him- almost like some sort of claim.

Siegfried was splitting him apart but he wasn’t going to say a _word._

Such beautiful pain was unworthy of being recorded- and Siegfried, barely snapping forward- made him see stars and colors he did not know existed.

“Keep it down.”

Teeth quickly found their way to a pillow as Siegfried built up a brutal pace- his domination of Aglovale’s body through and efficient. He could hardly breathe between thrusts and he had come countless times over the fine sheets. He likely broke a nail clawing at the the bedspread and his corset ached around him as he was _sure_ Siegfried was large enough to make his stomach swell with each movement.

The concept of being so thoroughly _defiled_ and _used_ sent a shiver down his spine and tremors down his body had every inch if his skin not been flushed and warm and crawling with every motion of Siegfried’s hips.

Every movement was a mix of pain and pleasure so intoxicating he was sure he would be unable to live without it after this day. 

He felt the walls of his ass being pushed and pulled by Siegfried’s massive cock in any way the knight pleased- giving up such control should be unspeakable to a king such as himself but he simply couldn't stop.

Whines and moans fell into the fabric between his teeth, tears pricking his eyes and running down his cheeks. He could feel something inside of him being brushed but he didn't know _what._

Something inside of him wanted to live the rest of his life like this- on the bed before Siegfried, hips raised, hole welcoming and open, ready to accept his massive cock and allow it to use him as it wanted. 

Deep groans and growls emanating from the depths of Siegfried’s chest sent sparks through him and made his cock twitch as his ass was plowed without mercy, the bed rocking and skin smacking. 

The metal claws of Siegfried’s gauntlet moved from their vice upon his hips and instead brushed over his thigh, taking a firm grip of his ass. He couldn’t help but let a submissive whine escape him, tempted to squirm and move his hips like a bitch in heat.

A loud crack punctuated the air, and Aglovale hardly realized what had happened before the heat and the stinging of flesh began to spread over the once pristine skin of his ass cheek.

“Shut up.”

The order was futile, Aglovale almost removing the fabric from between his teeth as he moaned- the pain combined with the addictive feeling of being filled and the enthralling feeling of Siegfried’s affection pushing him even further.

The metal dug into the raw and red flesh. “What did I order you to do?”

He whimpered in response.

Another smack, pain blooming on his left side.

Another moan escaped him, cock twitching obscenely- he was _so close-_

Leather and steel wrapped around his sensitive cock and he almost came right then and there had the pressure exerted by Siegfried's fist allowed such a thing.

“As I thought. You're quite selfish, hardly following orders.”

He managed to keep a disgustingly loud noise behind his tongue as he felt something brush a spot so deep within him he saw stars dancing at the corner of his eyes.

Armor pressed against his back, like Siegfried's was attempting to crush him. He welcomed such a feeling- adding an edge to the pressure in his gut.

Scalding breaths brushed over his ear as Siegfried lowered himself. There was something oddly… animalistic about it… A proof of Siegfried's power over him-

A reminder that he was most definitely not a king here.

Siegfried was.

Chainmail and buckles pressed against the back of his legs as the distance between them was erased, Aglovale being completely stuffed by the knight- and adoring every inch.

Siegfried's breaths came in pants and grumbles, groans and growls bubbling from the very pits of his chest. At least he was somewhat affected by Aglovale-

Hips stuttered to a halt and what felt akin to molten metal poured into his stomach, a filthy silent moan swallowed by the pillow as Siegfried's loosened his grip, and Aglovale came onto the sheets below him. 

The sweat seeping through his clothes started to freeze against his exposed skin, the only warmth remaining the pool inside him and the steamy breaths against his neck.

Drool and tears soaked the pillow as he shakily opened his mouth so he could breathe.

Siegfried’s growls started to soften, and he pulled out of Aglovale, a long sigh pouring from his throat.

Armor clanked and heavy boots hit the floor.

“You can’t just abandon your post like that…”

“I don’t plan on it.”

Slowly, cautiously, he turned onto his side, working to fully removed his shoes and pants- but the sight of Siegfried was far to distracting.

He was correct in his assumption- hundreds of wrinkled scars arched down his back, forming a beautiful landscape Aglovale wished to spend years exploring.

Swallowing, he carefully unlaced the ribbons of his corset, breathing a sigh of relief as the pressure around his ribcage loosened. He couldn't take his eyes off of Siegfried as he slowly stripped, hazily aware of the mess of fluids on his legs, how much of a pain it would be to clean himself up the following morning- much too tired to do so now.

“Will you join me tonight?”

Siegfried turned, seemingly unsure as to what Aglovale was attempting to express.

“In bed. You needn't not sleep alone you know.”

Siegfried didn't answer, continuing to remove his armor and drape it over the small table. 

Aglovale huffed, crawling under the sticky and disgusting covers- resigning himself to the filth for the evening.

He was about to drift off to sleep when the mattress bowed under the weight of another body, and some very audible huffs seeped into the still air of the room, Siegfried carefully joining Aglovale under the covers.

Warm, heavy arms draped around his chest and Aglovale filled with an odd sort of… _pride-_ wishing to puff himself up like a peacock in the warmth and touch of the knight.

Much more time and care would have been taken if Aglovale had any energy left to do so, sore and aching muscles demanding him into an easily accepted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment, Kudo, whatever you wanna do!
> 
> I have a [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep) where you can yell at me if you want!
> 
> See You in the next chapter!


	7. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next destination on the path of Diplomacy: Irestill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Irestill crew and I'm so glad I got to drag them in finally!!!!

“It’s certainly changed since the last time I visited.” Percival noted, looking out of the window of the carriage.

Vane seemed seized with excitement, although it was important to note that he always seemed to be excited about something. 

Aglovale was pressed against Siegfried's armour, and he was struggling to resist the urge to lean his head upon Siegfried’s shoulder and catch up on the sleep he had lost in the prior evenings. Long ignored paperwork was catching up to him, snapping at his heels like a pack of dogs. Siegfried had joined him on some of those nights, bringing food and… other forms of comfort.

Lancelot was startlingly alert, the rumors of monster infested woods perhaps getting to his head. Maybe it was just his instinct as a knight. Either way it was quite commendable.

The large traveling party was highly unnecessary in Aglovale's humble judgment, but Vane seemed bent on visiting those who were such close allies to Percival. Aglovale's business would likely be done in less than an afternoon, but a generous two weeks had been allotted for their trip.

“I doubt my presence will be proven helpful, considering the state of their nation and past events.” Siegfried noted, uncaring of how Aglovale was pressed against the side of the carriage. 

Percival seemed confused by the comment before it dawned on him. The similarities between Siegfried and Naoise were frankly…  _ staggering.  _

Except in Irestill the dragon lived.

Would Dierdre view him as a threat?

The carriage clattered and bounced down the path, and it was remarkable that the thing hadn't broken under the weight of all of their armour. Percival’s slightly nervous behavior did not go unnoticed by Aglovale, although he would never hurt his pride by bringing attention to it.

The cities seemed to be bustling and prosperous, a far cry from the state of the nation only a few years prior. Aglovale must give credit to the efforts of the former royals- the changes they had made created a society perhaps on par with that of his own kingdom.

Before the wars began, that is. 

The road only skirted around the city, large carriages off the city streets. Perhaps that was in some form of legislation? No matter, they reached the palace in good time. 

Percival led the small delegation through the halls with unbelievable ease. Perhaps Aglovale would find great comfort in the fact that Percival was set to marry Lady Heles for an extensive portion of their young lives. A vast correspondence between them good for allyship and navigation.

Aglovale’s musings were quite coincidental, the princess turning the corner just yards away from them just as the thought left his mind. 

“Lady Heles!”

The woman looked up, as if momentarily surprised by Percival’s voice. “Oh, Lord Percival! I was wondering when you would arrive!”

Such formal titles and tones were quickly dropped between them, a familiarity almost tangible in the air as they briefly embraced, Percival kissing the back of her hand in a symbolic, although unnecessary gesture. 

“I see you have brought guests!”

“I have indeed my Lady. You are familiar with my comrades, although I believe it’s been a while since you have been properly introduced to my brother.”

Her face sunk for but a sliver of a second. Bouncing back almost immediately in a struggle to keep up Noble appearance. “Ah, Lord Aglovale- It has been many years.”

Stepping forward, Aglovale bowed like his brother did, kissing the signet ring upon her finger. The ring that would have once marked her queen, should such a position still exist in her land. “Almost a decade and a half, should my memory not fail me.”

“I sure hope it does not. May these meetings between us forge a new alliance and friendship between our nations.”

“A friend of Percival is a friend of mine. And a Friend of mine is a friend to all of Wales.”

Heles nodded, turning to lead them to the dining hall. “I will introduce you to my brother and our most esteemed knight, please follow me.”

Percival cut to the front of the party, talking idly with the princess. Vane and Lancelot kept to themselves, along with Siegfried, who seemed satisfied with simply gazing around the halls, talking in the decorations.

Despite the vast turmoil that came with the death of Deirdre, the halls were slathered in her image- tapestries and fixtures bearing the long snout and curled horns so unique to the dragon. Even images of the late King remained, although his bloodline had been dethroned and reduced to a lineage of diplomats, should such a bloodline even continue past the siblings.

Unfamiliar faces lined the long halls, although most all bearing the same traits. The family appeared to have lost their tails many centuries ago, although their stake as rulers was never disputed because of it.

They were most certainly the lucky ones. Not even the royal house of Wales lasted this long. His family had only won power a dozen generations prior, while the royals or Irestill had seemed to have controlled the lands since the beginning of time itself. 

The distinct appearance of the royal blood was not lost on either Heles or her brother, the prince quickly coming into the line of sight as Heles brought them into the vast dining hall. 

Aglovale found himself distracted as pleasantries were exchanged, another man joining the prince. If Aglovale had to garner a guess, he would have suspected this man to be the legendary Naoise. 

A brief bow and exchange of names solidified him and the knight as at least acquainted. 

“It’s my pleasure to meet a man of such a reputation.”

“I- My deeds have become legend, and far outgrown me. I assure you, most of what you have likely heard is false.” Naoise hurried in his diffusal, seemingly embarrassed by his fame.

“Your story is not myth to me- you are not the first man to complete such a feat.” 

Every eye turned to Siegfried at that very moment.

“Indeed,” Aglovale continued, motioning to his companion “you are but a spiritual successor to Siegfried.”

The royal siblings nodded. Everyone knew of Siegfried’s accomplishment, although only those within their island knew of the supposed betrayal. 

Careful eyes looked between the two men, Seruel piping up. “Curious… sister, would you not agree that Naoise bears a certain resemblance to Sir Siegfried?”

Heles blinked, looking between the two once more. “You speak the truth, dear brother, they do look curiously alike.”

“I assured you, I have no children, to my knowledge.” Siegfried said. A small smile pulled at his face nonetheless.

The knight sputtered. “Lord Seruel, are you implying that my mother-”

“Naoise, Naoise, tis but a jest!” Heles smiled, before a door at the far end of the hall creaked open.

“Ah, Lady Elisheba, how fortuitous.”

The woman strode forward, bowing slightly before the royal siblings. “I am glad my arrival was of good timing.”

“It was most certainly- we were noting the extensive parallels between Naoise and our guest Sir Siegfried.” Seruel explained, curtly bowing to the woman in return. She simply chuckled.

“I assure you, I have little interest in spending my time with younger men- most especially at my age.”

Siegfried piped up, quite surprisingly. “A shame- you are most certainly a woman of great esteem and grace.”

It might have been a trick if the eye, but Aglovale was quite certain that Naoise stood a bit prouder, hearing such high praise of his mother.

“Ah- well, now would not be a time to reconsider that decision- although the similarities are quite uncanny… perhaps if I had bore a second son I would be more assured of your resemblance.”

“It would be a great honor to be of such a lineage.”

“Many thanks to you, Sir Siegfried. However it may be wrong of me to mention the quite humorous similarities between thyself, my son, and Lord Aglovale.”

Silence fell over the room. Percival looked quite surprised in all honesty- she spoke the truth, no doubt about it, but the implications were quite bold.

A hearty laugh echoed into the hall. “Lady Elisheba, I never once doubted your wit. The parallels are quite uncanny, I must agree.” Aglovale said, stepping forward and bowing down, taking a hand and kissing a knuckle in a sign of respect.

“With all due respect, Lord Aglovale- I am hardly a woman who deserves such honor.”

“Lady Heles has informed me of your pivotal position here at the castle- no offence be taken, I believe many see you as perhaps the most valuable person in the castle.”

Seruel and Heles nodded. “Thou and Naoise.” Seruel noted.

“Most certainly.” his sister added.

Naoise was incredibly flustered, but he tried to keep face, stiffening like a board when attention turned to him. “I- really, such praise is-“

The siblings laughed, as if finding this exchange unbelievably normal. Turning to the guests, Heles quieted her giggles, bringing herself back together.

“Please, follow me. I will show you your rooms.”

——

“Percival, I assure you, this visit will be quite effortless compared to the other diplomatic missions.”

The prince huffed, unsatisfied with Aglovale’s answer. “It would be unwise to let your guard down-“

“Are you not good friends with this nation? You are perhaps it’s most reliable ally. I don’t believe Lady Heles despises you, unless something has happened between you two I am unaware of.”

Percival bit his lip, unable to withhold a trademark scowl before he sighed. “...I apologize. I have been fretting far too much over this.”

“I would agree. Perhaps it would be best to rest for the day.”

Brow strongly furrowed, Percival relented, giving his brother a curt bow before moving to exit the room.

“Sleep well Percy~”

“...Good night brother.”

And with the click of the lock, Percival was gone. 

Looking back to the papers on his desk, Aglovale determined that hypocrisy would not serve him well here. Perhaps a long walk would be in order.

Rising from his chair, he draped his cape over his shoulders, ensuring there was no one remaining in the halls before slipping out into the darkness. 

Perhaps he had indulged in too much wine at dinner, seeing how disjointed his mind had become- swimming even as he tried to get the cold night air to clear it. 

“Aglovale.”

Something painfully familiar in the voice before him managed to snap him out of his haze, eyes settling upon a familiar figure in a dark cloak.

“Sir Siegfried- May I ask why you are out so late?”

“Clearing my head. I should ask the same of yourself.”

“Cleansing my mind as well. It is challenging to write official documents after indulging in too much drink.” Taking bold steps forward, Aglovale was slightly disgruntled to receive no reaction in response from Siegfried. “Although it’s much easier to do other things while under such influence.”

Siegfried merely looked at him, the ever so small differences in their heights making Siegfried’s glance upwards. “Is that so?”

“Most certainly.” Aglovale was close enough for his breath to brush the stray hairs covering Siegfried’s face. Exhales becoming puffs of steam in the current temperature.

“...Perhaps I could assist In relieving that.”

———

Sweet wine danced on his tongue as Aglovale wrapped his arms around the armor of his waist, pulling their hips together in the elaborately decorated hallway.

Shadows certainly must have given them some privacy as they drank each other in like a prized champagne- savoring every sip and yet addicted to the flavor, desiring to gulp it all down. Returning to the indoors was a great improvement in his mind.

Moaning into Siegfried's mouth, clawed gloves wove through his fine golden hair, shimmering in the low light.

They were so tied up, so enraptured with one another that the world around them just seemed to… disappear.

Until a nervous cough snapped them from their daydreams.

“If, you'll, uh, pardon me…” Naoise mumbled, a passed out Seruel in his arms. “I need to get Lord Seruel to bed.”

The knight was flushed red, extremely embarrassed- thought not more so that Aglovale, who nodded curtly, pulling Siegfried to the side and down the hall towards his chambers.

He heard the clacking of armour grow further away from them, but he could not shake his earlier embarrassment.

“...Are we to continue?”

“What else is there to stop us?”

Should he wish to retain any sense of nobility as the proper, crowned king of Wales, he would decline such a proposal and retreat back to his room alone to work it out with the assistance of his hand. However, so far away from the prying eyes of his people, so close to Siegfried-

“Don’t fuck in the halls.”

An unfamiliar voice sent them flying off of each other, much like spooked teenage servants after a higher-up discovered their innocent affair. Such a deep and wise voice would constitute the form of a full grown woman, however…

They found themselves faces with an extremely disgruntled… child?

“Siegfried, do you-“

“She’s the dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God it been a hot minute huh?
> 
> Sorry for the lack of updates for uh. 7 months or so??????? I was never expecting to get back onto this project as school and lack of inspiration really caught up with me... For everyone who returns to reading this fic and those who have just started: Weclome!! and I seriously cannot thank you enough for sticking with this fic!!!!!!!
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave a comment or Kudo, and feel free to swing by my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep?lang=en) If you want to talk with me!!!


	8. Late-Night Disturbances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More secrets are revealed than anyone ever could have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I was getting into when I started this fic lmao

“Siegfried, what do you mean she’s the dragon-“

The girl’s brow was furrowed, ear flicking under the hood of her cloak. “The fuck are you on about?”

The knight turned to the young woman, bowing in respect. “I would not have expected to meet you at such an odd time, Deirdre.”

Aglovale looked between the two. Something unspoken remained between them, hovering in the air like a fog. “Deirdre- Siegfried, are you saying that-“

A pause followed as the girl looked Siegfried over, before briefly sniffing the air. Her eyes shot open in a sudden realization.

“ _ FAFNIR?!” _

———

Percival was a fool for thinking this would be an uneventful trip.

A ruckus of unbelievable grandeur pulled him from his slumber, pulling on his robe before moving out to the hall to see what the fuss was about. 

Before he could even find the source of the noise, Heles stumbled into the hall beside him. 

“Good evening Percival.”

“Good evening, Heles.”

Quickly wrapping her luxurious night coat around her, she seemed reluctant to leave her glass of wine in her room, bringing both the bottle and the half-empty glass with her. 

“...Any specific occasion?” 

She shrugged, easily able to keep up with his brisk walk. “No reason in particular. Would you like some?”

“...Depends on what we find.”

The closer they got, the more clear the voices became. They all cluttered together, Percival trying his best decipher what was being said.

Rounding a corner, Percival came to a dead stop.

Was Siegfried being threatened by… a teenager?

Naoise was busy holding a small girl back, Siegfried and Aglovale staring in various states of awe.

“NAOISE LET ME GO IF HE’S FAFNIR I GOTTA KILL HIM!”

“Scathacha! He’s not Fafnir!!”

“WHY DOES HE SMELL LIKE FAFNIR THEN?! DAMN WHELP YOU CAN’T COPY MY MAGIC TRICKS!!” 

Siegfried blinked, trying to comprehend why she was so angry. “...I killed Fafnir, so obviously I cannot be Fafnir.”

That finally made her pause. “...Hm. So you are like Naoise.”

“Uh- he killed Fafnir a few years prior to… what happened with us…”

“So you are the successor then.”

Scathacha’s tone and wording seemed much more akin to that of an Oracle than of a young woman, Naoise very obviously confused as he slowly released his restraint on her. 

“Well, you could put it that way…” Naoise noted. 

“Are you  _ certain  _ you are not related to him?” Aglovale asked Siegfried. All he got was a confused look in response.

Percival took the opportunity to lean over, whispering in Heles’s ear. “I wouldn’t believe him so easily… He seems partial to blondes.”

She had to repress a snort in response, taking a swig of wine.

“...I do apologize for the ruckus, though.”

“Apologize?! Percival, I haven’t had such fun in ages!”

The prince gave her a questioning look, amazed that she found the series of events  _ amusing.  _ “Heles… Are you-”

He was silenced by her taking an unbelievably long drink of wine directly from the bottle. “Sane? Relaxed? Absolutely not.”

_ Deeply Concerned _ was perhaps a gentle way of putting how Percival felt. “Have you been on any vacations-”

“Not since the tourism diplomatic trip to Auguste.” she added. It had been a long, long time since he had heard her speak so openly and honestly. 

“...Would you like conversation company tonight? There is no way I will be able to sleep peacefully tonight.”

Heles mulled over the thought for a moment, before reaching a decision. “...Couldn’t hurt. It’s been a while anyway. I curse my brother’s ability to sleep so easily…”

Percival was suddenly reminded of Lamorak, an involuntary scowl setting in. “...Let us move on then, I believe they have this covered…”

“Agreed.” 

\-----    
  


It took Naoise an unbelievable amount of time to quell the dragon, half-restraining her the entire time they talked. 

Aglovale needed to give Naoise credit where he was due- he was remarkably patient as Siegfried and Scathacha chattered about. Well.  _ Scathacha _ chattered about. Siegfried mostly responded in grunts and short sentences. 

“Hmm. You smell far more of Fafnir than Naoise does of myself…” She grumbled to herself.

Naoise rolled his eyes slightly. This was obviously exhausting to him.

“I have no potential answer to your question.” Siegfried noted. He was remarkably put-together, even as he was interrogated by someone half his size and centuries older. 

Scathacha thought to herself for a moment, before a small grin pulled upon her lips.

“Well, if you’re not essentially Fafnir, then there is no way you would understand-“ 

Ungodly noises replaced the end of the sentence, so deep and primal that it was horrific to see it coming from the body of a young girl. 

Aglovale took a step back in response, Naoise just sighing dramatically. 

Nervously glancing over at his partner, Aglovale was seeking any sort of reasonable response-

Until Siegfried responded to her in the exact same tongue.

\------

“Yes yes, I do believe that silk was a much better choice-“ Percival stopped himself as someone knocked on the door. Both Heles and himself were far too comfortable to move, reclining in plush chairs and blankets, feasting on fruit and wine.

“Enter…” Heles called out, exhausted by the mere  _ concept  _ of someone visiting so early in the morning.

The knob clicked, the door swinging open. A very exhausted Lancelot poked his head in, bags under his eyes and hair a mess. “Percival? Are you in here?”

“Yes.”

Lancelot shuffled in, not bothering to close the door behind him. “...I have but a small question.”

Percival tried to rub the exhaustion from his eyes, sighing and motioning for him to continue.

“...Do you know why Siegfried is speaking in tongues?”

That made him pause.

“...What?”

“Siegfried. He’s speaking some weird language with a young erune girl in the hall-“

Heles just about collapsed into her chair, rubbing her temples. “Don’t pay that too much mind- Scathacha talks like that sometimes.”

“No, you misinterpret- Siegfried is  _ responding  _ to her.”

The Royals looked at each other, making eye contact for just a moment- before burying their heads in their hands and slowly rising from their seats.

Heles sighed, speaking first. “We will take care of this in just a moment-“

There was a crash from the hall, all three of them turning to look- but not fast enough. Running footsteps echoed through the halls, before coming to a screeching stop at the bedroom door.

“Seruel, What is the-“

The prince looked up, and unreadable expression on his face. “Sister… did you know that Naoise could speak the Dragon’s tongue?!”

Percival picked up his wine glass, easily drinking the rest of its contents before striding into the hall. “I fail to see why this demands our attention at 4 in the morning, but let’s finish this as fast as we must.”

Heles nodded, adjusting her robe before briskly walking behind her brother. Percival trailed behind, getting a little sick of all the disturbances. 

“Brother, may I inquire what is-“ Percival cut off his sentence. There was no way Aglovale was going to be able to hear him. 

Not through all the ungodly growling and shrieking. 

Naoise and Scathacha were engaged in a heated debate, Siegfried occasionally butting in as Aglovale stood nearby, face filled with an indescribable confusion. 

Seruel whispered something to his sister, and she nodded, ears flicking. 

With a sigh, she stepped forward, grabbing Seruel by the shoulder. Her voice was unusually calm as she called out to Naoise.

“Naoise. At ease.”

Not even Scathacha bothered to look their way. The queen just sighed, shoving her brother forward. “Do as you must.”

Turning back to Percival, Seruel apologized, for some odd reason. “I do hope you pardon this.”

Percival had hardly the time to question what was happening before Seruel had thrown off his loose tunic, leaving him in his sleeping pants. Taking a few steps towards Naoise was enough to draw his attention, the knight turning to look-

And immediately panicking.

“LORD SERUEL?!-“

“Naoise, at ease,” Heles spoke. “This argument has caused a minor disturbance, so we would greatly appreciate it if you could return to your rooms for the night-“

Aglovale was already dragging Siegfried away, and Scathacha was nowhere to be found.

“Don’t worry Sister, he will join me in my chambers.” Seruel said, voice curling ever so slightly as the knight sputtered. 

Heles appeared about to respond, before she decided to close her mouth and just nod. 

"See you all in the morning…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!!! Special shout out to everyone who convinced me that this whole thing felt more like a romcom than anything else- This whole thing could have gone in a completely different direction!!
> 
> Please Comment or Kudo or yell at me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep?lang=en)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudo, whatever it is you guys do!
> 
> I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep) where you can message me basically any time! I love to chat!


End file.
